


Surprise

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Brock surprise Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragongoddess13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday present Dragon. 
> 
> I hope you like, I tried my best to give you a good and fluffy fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
> I am sorry for the mistakes in this if there is any, It’s is 2am here and kind of falling sleep, hopefully you enjoy it.
> 
> I did post it on my Tumblr account LadiesofTrickandChaos last night.

To say that Jack and Brock were ninjas was understatement, yes they could be quiet and stealthy when need, for missions and assignments but when they got home both men were loud and brash, well Jack more than Brock because they had been tasered by Darcy one to many times.

So when they started acting, well trying to act, like ninja, Darcy knew something they were up but found it oddly charming and very entertaining watch them, especially when she catches them in the act and then tries to change the subject, so she wouldn’t question them.

So while she knew they were up something, Darcy didn’t bother to try and find out what it was, because she knew when they were both ready, they would tell her what they were up to.

This continued over the next few weeks but that what was fine with Darcy as she was spending most of her time in labs, trying to keep everything sane (well as much as she could) and control, she really didn’t want to get blown up again (looking at you Tony & Jane), so their ninja actions helped her smile when she needed it. 

After one long week of work and hardly getting to see her boys, Darcy finally made it home at 3 in the morning. She only managed to her shoes off from being exhausted before crawling in between Jack and Brock. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his naked chest and then used Brock chest as pillow, as she quickly drifted off to sleep, with the two men she loved on either side, keeping her safe and warm. 

When Darcy woke sometime later, she was wrapped in Brock arms, with his chin resting on top of her head. A small smile slowly spread across her lips, She loved having long lay-ins with one or both her men, who were normally up at the crack for missions or for work-outs/runs. So having Brock still in bed with her, simply made her feel loved and special 

The longer she laid there with Brock, the feeling of needing to pee got stronger, soon it got too much and Darcy soon began to wiggle to get out of the hold she was being kept in by his arms, but this only caused Brock to tighten his hold on her, stopping her from wiggling anymore.

“I need to pee” she whined and with a grunt he loosen his arms around Darcy, who was then able to wiggle herself free and made her way over to the bathroom. 

When she came back into the bedroom Brock was leaning against the headboard with unhappy look on his face as he was wake before noon. Seeing him pat the space next him, Darcy smile and made her way over to him, before cuddling into his side and resting her head on his chest again, as he started to comb his fingers through her hair.

After a few minutes of peacefulness, the bedroom door open and Jack came in holding a tray with coffee & food on it. Darcy beamed a bright smile at him as he knew the best way to her heart was through coffee. After spending another hour in bed with Jack and Brock, both men left her in the bed after telling her to be ready for 7pm, and to wear her royal blue dress, before leaving her until the evening.

By the time 7pm rolled around, Darcy was dress up to the 9 and was just finishing her applying her lipsticks. When a knock at her door came, a wide smile graced her lips as she picked up her bag, placing her lipstick it in. 

Opening the door Darcy saw Jack and Brock, both standing there in suits, minus the ties, and looking like desire wrapped up in bow for her. Closing her apartment door quickly, she linked arms with Jack and blew Brock a kiss as they headed to the lift that would take them down to the garages.

When asked where they were going, both men just grinned and said nothing, even when Darcy pouted and asked them again. It took around 20 minutes before they arrived at the restaurant and Darcy gasped when she saw where they were, kissing them both on the lips once they were out of the car.

During the whole dinner both men sat closer enough that they could touch Darcy but far enough way she couldn’t touch them, and did nothing but tease her the whole dinner, with nothing but small touches going up her legs and smirking at her. 

When they paid the bill and left, without dessert what Darcy pouted about, the guys lead her back to the car. Just before letting her in her, Brock pulled a piece of ribbon from his pocket and covered Darcy’s eyes with it, before placing a kiss behind her ear and then helped her into the car.

After what seemed like hours, the car finally reached its destination and waves could be heard not that far away from the car was parked. The door soon open and a hand reached in, helping Darcy out before being swiped off her feet and carried closer to the waves.

A few minutes later and Darcy found herself be placed down on a bench and went to take off the blindfold off but a hand stopped her and as she heard movement around her. When the hand let goes, Brock told her that she could help the blindfold off.

It took a few moments before Darcy reached up and took her blindfold off, but when saw the slight in front of her, she gasped covering her mouth with her hand looking at both men as she could feel eyes get moister. 

There was table with candles on it, a bottle champagne with glasses and cake, but that it Brock and Jack, kneeling in the sand in front of her with an open little black box showing off a ring, that had Darcy gasping more and speechless.

“Darcy Ann Lewis, Make us honest men and marry us” Brock said to her, as Jack took both her hands in one of his large hand, both looking at her waiting for an answer.

It only took a few second, but Darcy nodded head frantically as tears of happiness fell down her cheeks before she launched herself at them, “Yes, I will make honest men of you, 100 times yes” she told them, when she finally found her voice again, kissing them both with so much passion in each kiss.

“I’m not changing my last name though”


End file.
